At the Drive In
by JessiSweetLove
Summary: Reader/Dean - It's the night of your one year anniversary with your boyfriend Dean and he has decides that a great way to celebrate is to take you to the drive in movies. RATED M FOR EXPLICIT MATERIAL (in detail sex)


Today was the day. They day of your one year anniversary with your boyfriend Dean. It had been a tumultuous relationship from the get-go but you did really care for him.

You were fussing in front of the mirror in your room that you shared with your little sister. She was sitting on her bed across the room, watching you, smiling.

"You really like Dean, huh?" She asked, giggling as she watched you swipe the mascara brush carefully across your lashes one more time.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." You smiled, staring back at her through the mirror. There was a sudden knock on the door and your sister shouted that she got it and ran to answer it. You smiled to yourself and grabbed your sweater and headed for the front door.

Standing in the doorway was Dean, chatting with your little sister who was quizzing him on what he was doing with you that night,

"So, are you going to the drive in?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean knelt down in front of her to get to her level,

"Yeah we're gonna see that Paul Newman flick." "Are you gonna buy her a popcorn?" She continued her interrogation. Steve smiled,

"If she wants one, sure." Suddenly, your sister narrowed her eyes,

"And a soda too?" Dean couldn't help but laugh,

"Of course."

"…Alright then. I guess she can go." She turned around to see you standing there, hands on your hips,

"Are you done interrogating him?" You asked, a smile on your face.

"For now." She answered, walking back towards your back bedroom. You laughed a bit before walking over to Dean who was standing up.

"Hey." You greet Dean, pulling your cardigan closed in front of you.

"Hey." He smiled widely, "you look great."

"Thanks." You feel a smile grow on your face from ear to ear as your cheeks begin to blush. Even after all this time, he still knows how to make you blush.

"You ready?" He asked, itching to get going.

"Yeah, let's go." You reply, finally looking back at him. He grabs your hand and leads you to his car. After settling in to the passenger seat, he climbs in and drives the pair of you to the local drive in just like he had promised your little sister. Dean parks the car and turns it off.

He had parked in the back where most people park when they're not so interested in what's playing on the screen. You shifted nervously in the seat; you knew what Dean wanted and it's not all like it would be the first time with him. It would just be the first time out…in public.

"Can I get you anything, babe? Soda? Popcorn?" He looked at you, trying to make you more comfortable, knowing you were a bit nervous.

"No, that's okay. I'm alright right now." You looked over at him with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, just tell me if you want anything." He smiled before settling down in his seat, strewing his arm across the top of the leather bench seat. You take that as an open invitation to scoot closer, his arm now draped behind your shoulders as you nestled into his side.

The commercials ended and the film began. He officially wrapped his arm around your shoulders, fingers curled onto your arm, holding you close. You sighed softly and rested your head on his shoulder, starting to get engrossed in the film.

Dean was a tough guy and, yeah it felt cliche to say it but he wasn't anything like that with you. It wasn't a front, his toughness, it just wasn't all that he was. He was actually a genuinely nice guy. Just don't tell that to the guys.

Half way through the film and Dean had somehow convinced you out of your sweater and damn near on his lap. You were trying to watch the film in peace but, Dean had his lips attached to your neck, hands wrapped around your waist.

Dean sudden suckles hard on the tender flesh of your neck, making you whimper and squirm, your hands gripping onto his arm that was draped across your middle.

"D-Dean!" You press your legs closer together, starting to get turned on. Dean smiles against your neck, knowing exactly what he was doing to you. He let out a small chuckle against your neck, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

"What is it baby? Tell me what you want." He said before kissing your neck again. You moved away from his lips before turning as much as you could in your spot and kissing him hard on the lips. He made a sound against your lips and jutted back a bit from surprise but happy with you decision nonetheless.

His lips worked against yours as his hands shifted to either hip and lifted you onto his lap. He was done with the lack of physical contact. Just as you were about to straddle his lap, he held onto your hips tight and shifted so he was laying down across the bench seat. Your hands rested on his chest as you straddled his lap, feeling his bulge growing and pressing against your thigh.

You smiled as you realized that you were the one with the upper hand in this situation. You grind your hips against his, making him groan and bite his lower lip.

"Fucking tease." He lets slip out. His hands roam your thighs until the lack of skin-on-skin contact becomes too much for him. He grabs the fabric of your skirt and pulls it until he could get his hands onto your bare thighs.

You leaned down and kissed him again, his tongue slipping into your mouth and wrestling with yours. Just as you thought you may win against his domineering advances, his hands snaked from your thighs to cup your ass and gave it a squeeze, throwing you off your game momentarily. You squealed a bit at the squeeze and he smiled against your mouth, his tongue taking control.

It had been a while since the two of you were able to be intimate like this. You were both always busy with work lately, unable to barely get a moment to yourself let alone for the two of you. You had missed this and, surprisingly, you and Dean had the same thing in mind; getting off and quick. You would never admit it out loud, even though you didn't need to. Steve could just tell through how much fervor your hands moved down his chest and stomach to paw at the bulge in his jeans.

"Damn you're eager." He smirked after finally breaking the kiss and looking up at you. His words made you blush as you realized just how forward you were being. Sensing your sudden hesitation, he interjected your thoughts, "It's okay. I like that. Keep going." He kissed your lips quickly to solidify his feelings.

Your hand ran up the length of his cock, stopping at the zipper and slowly, teasingly pulling it down. His hands came up to your hips and looped his fingers in the elastic waistband of your panties. You flicked the button of his jeans open just as he pulled your panties down as far as he could, getting them caught on your thighs that were straddling his own legs.

You worked a bit of your magic and shimmied them off without having to get off him completely. Now was your turn to dip your fingers into his waistband, pulling both his jeans and underpants down to mid thigh, just enough to release his cock from the confines of the denim. Your hand immediately went to it, holding it and stroking it to full hardness.

"S-shit babe…" He groaned out, biting his lower lip as you pumped your fist up and down his cock.

"Don't you dare get too happy yet. We haven't even had the real fun yet." You smiled devilishly as your fist halted, his cock hardened and throbbing in your hand. You slowly brought your hips up, positioning him right at your entrance. You looked down at him and all he did was give you an eager nod of approval. You dropped your hips down slowly taking in his full length.

When you finally settled down on his lap, you let out a shudder at how pleasantly full you felt. You were relishing in the feeling for a moment until you felt a buck of the hips below you, jolting you up and snapping you back to reality. You let out a yelp as your fingers find his chest, gripping tightly into his white t-shirt.

"Dean…" You look down at him, face flushed slightly, cross at his recent action.

"Well, if you would move…" he smirked. Without letting him say another word, you pick your hips up and jut down hard against his. He lets out a moan, as you try to hold in your own. It was supposed to be a punishment for him but it turned into a treat for the pair of you.

His hands clasped onto your hips as yours gripped his shirt even tighter, balling it up in your hands. Your hips began a merciless pace of coming up slowly and then slamming back down against his.

His breath came out in uneven, jagged spurts and your chest heaved from panting, your head dropping down, chin tucked to chest, your hips working hard.

Not being able to keep up that pace, you resigned to a relentlessly quick pace, bouncing in his lap.

"Oh, come on babe. Cum for me." He said, his hand barely leaving your hip, his thumb pressing against your clit and rubbing it in jerking circles. Your hips stutter against the sudden feeling of pure arousal. You tip your head back, nearly hitting it on the roof of the pickup truck, your voice vibrating against the roof as you moan loudly. He chuckles lowly,

"Let the whole damn drive through know whose rockin' your world, baby." Your thighs shake involuntarily, alerting your sudden need to cum,

"Oh D-Dean…." you breath heavy.

"I know baby, cum for me." He bucks his own hips up into yours, his own thrusts suddenly becoming erratic. "I'm right there with you."

All it takes is a few flicks of his thumb and a hard, deep thrust into your spot to make you damn near shout his name, your walls starting to spasm around his cock.

"O-oh shit…!" He hisses out, gritting his teeth at the sudden tightness, "I"m cumming!" His hips sputtered up against yours as he released into you.

As you both came down from your highs, you picked your hips up you get off of his cock and collapse against him. Your head laid on his chest as his arms came up and wrapped around your middle again.

Your breath slowed and the sound of the blood rushing through your ears subsided as the sound of his heart beat replaced it, rapid at first then slowing as he calmed down. He kissed the top of your head,

"Happy anniversary, babe."

"Happy anniversary to you too." You swallowed hard and finally spoke again, "Dean?"

"Hm?" The vibrations of his voice shook through you,

"Can I get that soda now?" You asked, sweetly. He let out an uproarious laugh,

"Anything for you."


End file.
